


Do It For Iggy

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [83]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Somnus Lucis Caelum, Laughter, Mentioned Ardyn Izunia, Mentioned Ignis Scientia, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Pre-Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum Has A Crush, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Recovery, Uncle Somnus Lucis Caelum, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, happy fic, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Both Ardyn and Cor have to go into work today, and because Prompto still isn't well, Ardyn asks Somnus to come and sit with him until one of them returns from the Citadel.And this is how Somnus finds out about Prom's undying crush for Ignis Scientia.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Do It For Iggy

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff, a bit of sorrow, and Somnus being nice for once! What's not to like? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

After a frantic call from Ardyn, begging him to come over to his house as quickly as he possibly could, greatly concerned Somnus. The Founder King did as he was asked, thinking that Prompto was going back to where he had been a few months ago, and raced there. Upon arrival, it would turn out that was not entirely the case. Ardyn had been asked to go into work for a few hours to sort, in his brother’s words, ‘a pile of shit out’ that he couldn’t understand why Regis couldn’t do it himself and Ardyn needed someone to look after Prom while both he and Cor were working. Knowing the stress and fear Ardyn was currently under Somnus accepted straight away and told Ardyn to hurry up and leave. Somnus hadn’t seen Prompto in a week or two so it would be nice to see how he was feeling and how he was coping with his treatment. Ardyn said a quick goodbye to Prompto, leaving both uncle and nephew in the living room together. Prom smiled at Somnus like always but the Founder King knew it was fake. He had been around long enough to know when someone was putting on a show for others. 

“Hey, buddy. How are things going today?” Somnus asked sitting next to his nephew who had now turned towards the TV. 

“Okay.” Prom said with a small smile. “Dad said he wanted to buy me a new game today. We’ve been searching online for one.”

“He is spoiling you again I see.” Somnus laughed.

“I don’t understand why...” Prom said trailing off as if he had regretted the words that left his mouth. 

The smile disappeared from the Founder King’s face. He knew that something wasn’t right from the moment he stepped foot in the house. Ardyn looked very hesitant to leave and Prom… he just looked so tired. The poor boy had been nothing but tired for a while and it hurt Somnus so much to see his only nephew like this. Somnus placed a hand on Prom’s shoulder and tried his best to give him some comfort. 

“You do know why. It is because he loves you. We all love you Prompto.” 

Prompto slowly nodded and rubbed his eyes to prevent the tears that had been threatening to leak out all day. He didn’t want to cry in front of Ardyn, his dads had seen enough of his tears recently. His uncle didn’t need to see them either. “I love you all too. I don’t know… I still don’t feel worthy of it…”

“You are. Nothing is going to change that.” 

“... I guess.” 

Somnus patted Prom’s shoulder and with a voice filled with encouragement, he tried to lift Prom’s spirits up. “Come on now. You have to keep your goal in mind, remember. Isn’t that worth it?” 

Guilt spread across Prom’s face as he darted his eyes to the floor for a brief second and tensed up under Somnus’s hand and the boy failed to respond. Somnus gave his nephew a disheartened look and took his hand off his shoulder. 

Somnus lent forward, so he was certain he was in Prom’s line of vision and sighed. “You don’t have a goal to get better, do you?” 

Prom kept his eyes on the floor and shook his head. “... I am still working on it.” 

“Prompto. You told your dads a couple of weeks ago you had one.” 

“That was so they would stop worrying and so dad could go back to work.”

There was silence for a moment. Somnus had made a promise to Prom when he came out of the hospital. Somnus assured his beloved nephew that he could come to him about anything that Prom felt that he couldn’t tell either Cor or Ardyn and unless it was greatly concerned Somnus, it wouldn’t reach their ears. But this… it did deeply concern him. Somnus didn’t want to break his promise but equally… he didn’t really know what else to do. 

The Former King let out a sigh. “You promised them you wouldn’t lie anymore.” 

“I know…” Prom said with shame lingering on his every word. “... I just want to be better to make them happy.” 

“Prom. Your doctors have told you that you need to get better for you, not for them.” 

“It’s hard finding something to get better for…” 

Prom’s pained words hit the Founder King very hard in the chest. It had been barely 2 years since Amelia died in his arms and because of that Somnus understood where Prom was coming from. At the time, he didn’t want to get out of his depressed state of losing her and the love her bore for her. For months after she died, Somnus isolated himself from everyone. Losing someone he loved that much… Somnus just didn’t think he had anything to fight for anymore. He certainly didn’t want to fight for himself. Nothing worked, not until Cor came to his house and reminded him he still had a family that did depend on him and a Kingdom that relied on him. At first, Somnus cared little for the words his brother-in-law spoke. After a few minutes of Cor giving him some tough love, Somnus realised that he did need to get out of that rut. That he was worth more than just sitting around feeling sorry for himself and actually get out of bed and do something with his life. Spend the time with Regis, Noctis, Ardyn and Prompto while he still could. The thought that Somnus was wasting the time he had left with his family, was what knocked him out of his depressive mental state. More importantly, Somnus did it for himself and Prom needed to find that something like that too. Somnus could not bear to see Prompto so ill ever again. 

“Buddy, I know it’s hard. But when Amelia died, I felt similar to how you are feeling now. But I found a reason to get better. It takes time and I know you can do it too.” Somnus gave Prom a weak smile and rubbed his back. 

Prom turned sharply to face him and blurted out. “But Iggy doesn-” Prompto immediately stopped what he was saying and went bright red. 

_ Iggy?  _

_ As in Ignis Scientia? Noctis’s advisor? Why would Prom have mentioned him… oh! Oh!  _

Somnus could see what was going on. Mr Scientia had been putting rather a lot of time and energy into Prom’s welfare for some time now, when he should really only be placing it all towards Noctis. Somnus leant back into the sofa and gave his nephew a knowing smirk, as Prom sat next to him completely still, looking truly mortified by his own words. Somnus just couldn’t help but laugh. Could it be that…

“Prompto Leonis. Do you have a crush on Ignis Scientia?” 

“No!” Prompto stuttered abruptly still looking rather flustered. “Of course I don’t! I mean- no! Iggy is just a friend! Nothing more! And even if I did, which I don’t, he wouldn’t be interested in me… what am I saying?! No. Uncle Somnus, I do not have a crush on Iggy.” 

Somnus laughed harder at his nephew’s discomfort. Awww, Prom’s first crush, it was so sweet. “Sure he is… that is why you are still as red as a tomato.”

Prom frowned and lent on his elbow exhaling sharply. “Is it that obvious?”

“It wasn’t until you reacted like that. So… how long have you been soft on Mr Scientia?”

“... 2 years.”

“And you haven’t said anything?” 

“Why would I? Ignis is perfect! He is so smart, he’s gorgeous, he’s a kind and lovely person and he puts up with Noct.” Prom blurted out, accepting the fact that Somnus wasn’t going to let this go. It didn’t really matter anyway, Ignis would never go for him. It was just a wild dream Prompto had in his head. 

Meanwhile, Somnus was laughing his head off at Prom fawning over the young retainer. “Oh yes? Putting up with Noctis makes him all these wonderful things, does it?” 

“Yeah of course it does! Not even you put up with Noctis! And Iggy... his eyes are amazing and he is so important and I… I am just Niff!” Prom’s voice broke at the end of that sentence and that was when Somnus finally stopped laughing. 

He was not having any tears now. Somnus could only imagine what Prom was thinking. Probably, that he wasn’t good enough because he was ill and that he was a Niff and a daemon and no one would ever look twice at him. Well, that simply was not true. That couldn’t be any further from the truth. Somnus liked Ignis. He was polite, kind and caring and Ardyn really liked him too, and Somnus could never see Ignis hurting Prom. They would actually make a really cute couple. Somnus flung an arm around Prompto, who was still a little too slim for what would be considered healthy and pulled him in for a hug. Prom accepted the hug and let go a soft breath like he was trying to stop himself from crying. Somnus rubbed his back to give him comfort and said nothing until he thought Prom would be able to speak without breaking down in tears. 

“Buddy, you know no one cares where you were born.” 

“I do. And Iggy will…” 

Somnus shook his head. “No, he won’t. I say if you like him go for it. Life is too short to waste any opportunity that is handed to you. You never know, Ignis might feel the same way.” 

“I don’t think he does. I mean look at me?! I am not well. I’d just be a burden on him. He already has enough on his plate without looking after me… ” Prom whispered sadly.

Somnus hummed. He wanted to shake Prompto and get him to realise how important he was to everyone. Including Ignis. But that wouldn’t work and it would probably do more damage than good. Instead, Somnus continued to hug his nephew. After a while of hugging, the perfect solution of what was happening before him popped into Somnus’s head.

“Hey, why not make this your goal?” Somnus asked. Prompto leaned back, giving his uncle a confused frown, forcing Somnus to elaborate further. “Why not try and get to a place where you feel comfortable enough to ask Ignis to go out with you?”

“Are you insane?! He’d never… he couldn’t! I would be too embarrassed!” Prompto said not meaning to yell at Somnus as the heat returned to his cheeks.

“You don’t have too but it is something I suggest you consider. And you would be doing it for  _ you _ .” Somnus shrugged, putting emphasis on the word you. That was the important thing.

Prom rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “...do you think it is worth a shot?”

“I do. But only you can do this Prom. No one else.” Somnus said standing up putting the conversation to rest. The Founder King saw something ignite in his nephew’s eyes for a brief second and that was enough for him to satisfied on Prom’s goal for now. “I am going to get a drink. Do you want one?” 

“Sure.”

The pair enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. They watched a film, played a game of cards, Somnus kept teasing Prom about his crush on Ignis whenever he could worm it into the conversation, and it was good. It was nice to see Prompto smile again. A genuine smile, not this facade he had been putting on for everyone in recent years. All Somnus wanted right now was for Prom to see how valued he truly was. How much everyone loved and adored him. But Somnus knew his nephew would get there, Ardyn finally had, it may have taken his brother well over 2000 years to do it, but if Ardyn could do it so could Prompto. Speaking of Ardyn…

Somnus nudged Prom on the shoulder to get his attention before asking. “Prom… have you told anyone else about your crush on Ignis?” 

“No.” Prom said shaking his head turning a little rosy. “Why?” 

“Fuck!” Somnus replied sharply, smacking himself in the face. 

“Why what’s wrong?” 

“Your dad is going to kill me.”

“What? Why? What have you done this time?” Prom moaned, suddenly not feeling concerned at all for his uncle, thinking he might have upset his dad on purpose. 

“Because I found out about your crush before he did. And he can be a jealous prick sometimes.” Somnus winced, already feeling the pain that Ardyn would inflict upon him.

Prompto started to laugh at his uncle’s discomfort and he got a heated glare for it. It mattered not to the giggling Prince though. All Prom could picture in his head was Ardyn being shocked that Somnus had found out first, and it was priceless. Prom was definitely taking a photo of that when it happened. That was a way away yet. Prompto had to get better first before anyone else knew of his crush. And he was going to get better. Because it meant he might get a shot at being with Ignis after all. 

That was right. 

He’d do it for Iggy. 


End file.
